Affinity
by Michelle Alexandra
Summary: Doctor & Seven. Tom makes a soap operaish Choose Your Own Adventure version of Voyager on the holodeck which helps Seven discover the truth. [Incomplete]
1. Chapter One

**"Affinity"** - Chapter One   
  
by Michelle   
[hothologram@yahoo.com][1]   
  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own the rights to the Voyager characters, or I'd write much better than I do!   
**Chapter Summary:** Tom shows Harry & B'Elanna his exciting new holodeck program.   
**Spoiler:** Minor one for "Author, Author"   
**Rating:** PG, as usual   
**Feedback:** Please.   
**Note:** This story does not take into account that horrid episode which is "Human Error". In other words, Seven's cortical node is just fine.   
**Author's Note:** Uh, Chapter One was written at one in the morning, so my mind's not at it's sharpest. The premise might seem kind of dumb, so let me know what you think, please! (The Doctor/Seven stuff doesn't come in until a later part, so stay tuned!)   
I was all set to attempt a Dark Angel fiction, but I wasn't sure I could get the characters right. So here I am, writing another Doctor/Seven story. You know the saying: Write what you know! So I am... I hope you all enjoy this, and please remember: reviews keep me fueled! :)   
  
***************   
  
"Voila!" Tom Paris annouced as he led his wife and his best friend into Holodeck Two.   
  
"What's the big deal? It's an empty hologrid," Harry pointed out.   
  
"Don't tell me I stopped in the middle of working on the plasma manifolds for nothing," said B'Elanna.   
  
"No, no," Tom assured. "Just wait while I get my program online." He pressed a series of controls, and holograms of the nine senior officers shimmered into view. They were unmoving, and looked strange just standing there, staring.   
  
Kim ambled over to his likeness. "Wow; am I really that fat?" he asked aloud, checking himself out.   
  
Tom and B'Elanna ignored him. Torres turned to Tom. "So what exactly is this?" I hope it's not anything like The Doctor's program. I'm not really up for catching you cheating on me in Sickbay again."   
  
Tom grinned. "Of course not. This is _very_ different. All you have to do is choose a senior officer to play, and then the fun begins. You'll see."   
  
B'Elanna stared at him blankly.   
  
"Go ahead," he urged. "Pick one. Who do you want to be?"   
  
Before she had time to choose, Harry bounded up to them. "I'll be Chakotay," he offered.   
  
Tom glanced over at his wife. "Um, it's kind of only a one-player program right now..."   
  
B'Elanna shrugged. "That's okay. Harry, you go first."   
  
Kim beamed. He walked over to the frozen Chakotay and peered at him. Then he went over to The Doctor's form. He couldn't decide who to be. "Why don't you try out the captain instead?" Tom tried to persuade his friend. "She's a lot more interesting than some of the male characters. I programmed some pretty wacky scenarios for her."   
  
The ensign shook his head adamantly. "I'd rather play Chakotay. If I can't play myself, that is." He looked over at Tom.   
  
"You could, but it's much more being someone else. So just stick with Chakotay, I guess."   
  
"It's not that I have anything against the captain, it's just that I don't want to play a woman," Harry explained.   
  
Tom laughed at Harry's paranoia. "We get it! Okay, just press Chakotay's commbadge," he instructed. "That'll start the program."   
  
Harry reached forward and touched to gold badge on the hologram's chest. Immediately he morphed into the spitting image of the Commander. The nine senior officer holograms disappeared. "How do I look?" Kim asked his friends playfully.   
  
"Shh! The fun's about to start!" Tom scolded.   
  
"But I don't know what to do!" Harry said frantically.   
  
Suddenly, the computer's feminine voice began to speak. "You are Commander Chakotay," it stated. "Prepare to begin your adventure."   
  
A scene shimmered into view. Harry as Chakotay was standing in the mess hall, surrounded by other members of Voyager's crew. They appeared to be at some sort of party. A large cake sat untouched on a nearby table. Harry eyed it hungrily. He was about to make his way over to it, when someone stepped in his way.   
  
"Hello, Commander!" Neelix said cheerily. "How are you this fine day? Enjoying yourself, I hope." The Talaxian continued to chatter on relentlessly as Chakotay felt hungry rumblings in his stomach.   
  
All of a sudden the program froze.   
  
"What's happening?" Harry asked. He didn't have to wait long to find out. The computer soon began to speak.   
  
"You have come to your first decision. Do you wish to: a) continue speaking with Mr. Neelix, b) try to get around him, c) leave the room immediately, or d) push Neelix's face into the cake...   
  
"Uh, A, I guess," Harry ordered.   
  
"No!" Tom protested. "That's so boring! Where's your sense of adventure? Try D; it's hilarious."   
  
"Fine, uh, D," Harry said.   
  
It was too late. The program had already started and Neelix had resumed his chatter.   
  
"Just a minute," Tom grumbled, and pressed a few controls on the console. The computer repeated it's last set of options.   
  
"You have come to your first decision. Do you wish to: a) continue speaking with Mr. Neelix, b) try to get around him, c) leave the room immediately, or d) push Neelix's face into the cake...   
  
"D!" Harry shouted out.   
  
The program resumed and Harry felt Chakotay's arms grabbing onto Neelix's tuft of hair and dragging him toward the cake. The Talaxian began protesting. "What are you doing, Mr. Chakotay?" he asked, frightened. A few close-by crewmembers had stopped tp stare.   
  
Harry approached the cake involuntarily and plunged Neelix's still-talking head face-first into it's fluffy layers. The alien began to sputter. He rose out of the cake and laughed strangely. "What did you do that for?"   
  
The holographicTom in the mess hall as well as the real Tom who had been watching both began laughing hysterically.   
  
"I guess we don't share the same sense of humor," Harry mumbled. Even though it was just a hologram, he felt sorry for Neelix.   
  
He didn't have much time to think, however, because his surroundings suddenly changed. He was now in Chakotay's quarters, sitting up in bed.   
  
The computer spoke again. "You awaked to discover it was just a dream. The End."   
  
"What?! That's it?" Harry exclaimed. "That was pretty dumb."   
  
"Uh, I'm not exactly done all the plotlines yet," Tom explained. "And you happened to take one of the more boring paths."   
  
"Hmmph," Harry grumbled.   
  
"Here; I'll start you off on a more exciting scenario, okay?" Tom offered his friend.   
  
"Hey; when's it my turn?" B'Elanna asked.   
  
"Patience, my dear, patience," Tom replied.   
  
B'Elanna glared at him.   
  
Tom grinned at her and annouced, "Computer, begin scenario Chakotay11B."   
  
A corridor appeared, and Harry began to walk. He waited expectantly for something to happen. A few seconds later, a voice rang out from his commbadge. "Janeway to Chakotay. Meet me in my ready room, now."   
  
The program froze, and the computer began to speak.   
  
"Do you wish to: a) ignore the captain, b) go to the holodeck, c) head to the captain's ready room immediately, or d) go to the mess hall for something to eat..."   
  
Harry felt the familiar rumbling in Chakotay's stomach. He figured it was part of the program, put there by Tom to get the player to choose D and make Captain Janeway mad. Harry could think of a few things right off the bat that Tom might have put into that particular plot twist, and he wasn't eager to experience them. He decided to play it safe and obey the captain. "C."   
  
The program unfroze and Harry walked to Janeway's ready room. He entered and was surprised to see the captain sitting lazily in her chair with her feet crossed on her desk.   
  
"Captain?" Harry asked. "You wanted to see me?" Harry corrected himself. He needed to sound more like his character. "You wanted to see me, Kathryn?" he rephrased.   
  
"Come closer, Chakotay," Janeway purred flirtatiously. Harryy looked questioningly back at Tom, who still had a silly grin plastered to his face. He turned back to the captain.   
  
  
  
End Of Part One   
To Be Continued...   
  
Please let me know what you think in the form of a review so I can keep writing (or stop!).   
  
  
  


  
Free counters provided by [Honesty.com][2].  


   [1]: mailto:hothologram@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.honesty.com



	2. Chapter Two

**"Affinity"** - Chapter Two   
  
by Michelle   
[hothologram@yahoo.com][1]   
  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own the rights to the Voyager characters, or I'd write much better than I do!   
**Chapter Summary:** B'Elanna takes her turn on the holodeck.   
**Rating:** PG, as usual   
**Feedback:** Please.   
**Notes:** This story does not take into account that horrid episode which is "Human Error". In other words, Seven's cortical node is just fine.   
  
***************   
  
Reluctantly, Harry stepped closer to the hologram of Captain Janeway. She rose from her chair and walked toward him. "Chakotay," she whispered as she raised her face to his, "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." She then proceeded to engage him in a passionate kiss.   
  
Harry was shocked. He pulled away from the captain and began to back out of the room. Then he remembered that it was a holodeck program. "Computer, pause program," he ordered.   
  
Janeway froze where she stood. Harry turned to Tom and B'Elanna. Paris was in hysterics. B'Elanna was looking at him strangely. "Is this what you do in your spare time?" she asked her husband reproachingly, "Make out with a Janeway hologram?"   
  
Tom sobered immediately at B'Elanna's harsh tone. "Oh, come on," he said, "It's just a game. I prefer to be The Doctor's character, anyway. Chakotay doesn't have very many good storylines." B'Elanna sighed.   
  
Harry spoke up. "This is kind of unrealistic, don't you think?" he asked his friends.   
  
"It's not meant to be realistic; it's meant to be fun," Tom explained. "So how 'bout it, B'Elanna? Wanna give it a try?"   
  
"Not really."   
  
"Oh, come on," Tom urged. "You can be the captain…"   
  
"Fine. I'll do it," Torres said. "But I'll be Seven."   
  
"Okay," Tom said, rubbing his hands together with glee. He could remember a few Seven scenarios that might be good for a few laughs.   
  
"Computer, restart program," Paris ordered. Harry instantly morphed back into his old self. The captain's ready room scene vanished and holograms of the nine senior officers shimmered into view.   
  
B'Elanna stepped up to Seven and pressed her commbadge. She immediately changed into her new look. The eight other holograms disappeared. "Hmm, it feels good to be skinny again," Torres commented, looking down at Seven's slim waist.   
  
The computer's began to speak. "You are Seven of Nine," it stated. "Prepare to begin your adventure."   
  
The holodeck changed into Cargo Bay Two, where B'Elanna was standing near Seven's alcove. Suddenly the cargo bay doors whooshed open and The Doctor entered the room with a big smile on his face. He strolled confidently up to B'Elanna. "Good morning, Seven!" the hologram said cheerily. "How are you?"   
  
"Could be better," B'Elanna answered him.   
  
"Well, I know just what will brighten your day. Come to the holodeck with me. I have a new program to show you." The Doctor looked at her intently, awaiting a response.   
  
B'Elanna was about to answer when the program paused.   
  
"You have come to your first decision. Do you wish to: a) accept The Doctor's invitation, b) refuse his offer, c) ignore him and continue with your work, or d) beam The Doctor to Sickbay to get rid of him…   
  
Without giving it too much thought, B'Elanna chose the second option. The program resumed and Seven's voice spoke. "I do not wish to spend time with you. I would rather rejoin the collective than go to the holodeck with you."   
  
The Doctor's smile disappeared. His face fell and he lowered his eyes to the ground. "Oh," he mumbled. "I didn't know you felt that way…" With his head still bowed, The Doctor left the room quickly without looking back.   
  
B'Elanna expected the computer to give her a new set of options to choose from, but it remained silent. "What am I supposed to do now?" she asked Tom.   
  
"Uh, I'm not quite done this story path yet," he told her. "I thought you'd choose to beam The Doctor to Sickbay… I'm done that scenario."   
  
"Oh, well. I need to be getting back to Engineering anyway," Torres said. "Thanks, Tom. That was… interesting." She headed toward the holodeck doors.   
  
"I'm going to finish the program," Tom called after her. "Then there's gonna be a launch party next week to kick off its official unveiling to the public."   
  
"Sounds great," B'Elanna called back as she exited the room. She changed back into herself as she left the range of the holoemitters.   
  
Tom turned to Harry. "So, you wanna help me finish this up?"   
  
  
  


* * * * *

  
  
  
  
The launch party in Holodeck Two was in full swing. Almost everyone was present, except for Seven, who claimed she did not wish to attend, and The Doctor, who had told Tom he was busy with work in Sickbay.   
  
Tom didn't buy the doc's excuse for one second. It wasn't like him to voluntarily miss a social gathering. As soon as he had made the rounds at his party, Tom excused himself and headed for Sickbay.   
  
  
  
End Of Part Two   
To Be Continued...   
  
Do you like it? Hate it? Let me know either way! I NEED REVIEWS! :)   
  
  
  


  
Free counters provided by [Honesty.com][2].  


   [1]: mailto:hothologram@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.honesty.com



End file.
